The Darkest Hour/Chapter 27
Chapter description :Firestar pads out into the empty clearing, thinking that this could be his last morning in camp, or even the last morning of any Clan. He walks over to Cinderpelt's den, and sees the medicine cat and Fernpaw making herb bundles. Firestar asks if everything's ready, and she says yes. Cinderpelt comments that she'll need help carrying everything to Fourtrees, and the leader replies that she can have all of the apprentices. Firestar sends Fernpaw off to tell them, and then continues that Cinderpelt may use the spotted she-cat for the rest of the day, while the other apprentices fight. He suggests they find a spot well out of the way, but the medicine cat interrupts, questioning what use she'll be if she's not where the fighting is. Firestar insists that if she's injured, the rest of the cats will be at risk. Cinderpelt counters that she and Fernpaw aren't helpless kits, and the leader gives in. :He tells her to be careful, and then questions if StarClan has spoken to her. Cinderpelt says no, and notes that it's odd for their ancestors to be so quiet in a time like this. Firestar mentions that he had a dream from StarClan, and hopes it means something good for ThunderClan. He says he doesn't have time to tell her all of it, but fills her in on a little bit of what he saw, and then leaves the den. :Firestar then walks over to the elders' den, where Speckletail is waiting for him. He tells her that it's almost time to go, but that she's not coming with them. The she-cat is angered, and asks why not. Firestar replies that the other elders are to frail to fight, and that he'll also be putting her in charge of camp while they're away. He tells her that if the battle goes badly, she should try to get the kits and elders to Barley's barn. Firestar then walks over to Brightheart, and wakes her up. The leader tells her it's time to leave, and then also mentions that she can sleep in the warriors' den if they pull through this. She enthusiastically thanks him, and she dashes out the entrance. Firestar says goodbye to Speckletail, and then leaves the den. :Outside, cats have begun to file into the clearing. As Firestar watches his Clanmates prepare for the day ahead, he feels a rush of pride. He walks over to the nettle patch, and Whitestorm tells him that Bluestar could not have led ThunderClan better in times like these, and he's been proud to serve as deputy. Firestar stares at him, and slowly says that he's talking as if he won't come back. He can't imagine how he would cope if the white tom dies, but neither cat says anything else. :Soon after, Speckletail emerges and says goodbye to the leaving warriors. Willowpelt's kits rush around the cats' paws, not fully understanding what's about to happen. Cloudtail asks Firestar if everything is ready, and comments that he'll feel better when they're on the move. The leader agrees, and tells everyone it's time to go. Firestar calls ThunderClan together, declaring that this is the day when they'll drive this evil from the forest. The warriors spring up, yowling their agreement as their leader walks out the tunnel. Firestar turns back one more time, wondering if he'll ever see his home again. Characters Major }} Minor *Fernpaw *Brackenfur *Speckletail *One-eye *Smallear *Dappletail *Brightheart *Dustpelt *Stormpaw *Featherpaw *Ashpaw (Unnamed) *Bramblepaw (Unnamed) *Cloudtail *Mousefur *Longtail *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Thornclaw *Mistyfoot *Whitestorm *Willowpelt *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) }} Mentioned *Scourge *Barley *Bluestar }} Notes and references de:Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 27nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 27 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Darkest Hour Category:The Prophecies Begin arc